Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow
by Lanakila91
Summary: Derek makes a bet with Sam and Casey hears it and tells Emily. While Sam is keeping score so are Casey and Emily while wondering who is next.
1. Who's Next?

Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Summary**: Derek makes a bet with Sam and Casey hears it and tells Emily. While Sam is keeping score so are Casey and Emily while wondering who is next.

**A/N**: I heard this song at a karaoke night and this plot popped into my head. Well, now to tell you all, even though you should already know, that I don't own Life With Derek.

"He did it again" Emily said dropping her tray onto the lunch table. 

"Em, you don't have to tell me, I live with him remember? I saw both girls" Casey said.

"Well still, I can't believe him. My infatuation with Derek died when you told me about his bet with Sam." Emily said.

"Well, at least your not Karina Fuentes or Ruby Rodriguez. They are the most recent girls to get hurt by him," Casey said, "And it doesn't help to hear every girl ask the same question, 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?'. My heart breaks every time I hear that fateful question"

"I can't imagine. I remember when we first heard about the bet between Derek and Sam. I mean I finally understood why you always thought Derek was a pig, but it was surprising to hear it from Sam." Emily said.

"I know Em, but I try not to remember that day" Casey said getting a distant look on her face.

_Flashback _

_Casey and Emily are having a sleepover the weekend before school started. They were going to be seniors on Monday. They were so happy. So they decided that before they became mature seniors that would play one prank, in order to commemorate their childhood. Derek had Sam spending the night so the girls thought it would be funny mess with there heads. They were about ready to walk into Derek's room in the sexiest pajama's they had when they heard Derek and Sam talking about something. _

"_Hey Sam, you know that guy Shawn Cosby?" Derek asked. _

"_Oh yeah, they guy that graduated when we were in 8__th__ grade, the guy that boned almost every girl in his school" Sam said. _

"_Yup" Derek said staring at the ceiling. _

"_What about him?" Sam asked. _

"_Well, I'm gonna break his record" Derek said. _

"_No way dude, if Shawn couldn't do it neither could you. He only missed half the senior girls" Sam said. _

"_Dude, I'm Derek 'Playboy' Venturi. I dated and devirginized Kendra."_

"_I don't think you can do it" Sam said. _

"_Would you like to wager on that?" Derek asked. _

"_Like I would pass up easy money" Sam said. _

"_Okay, if I don't bone every girl in school I'll pay you $50 per girl that I missed" Derek said. _

_Sam stuck his hand out "You're on dude" _

_Derek grasped Sam's hand and they shook on it. _

_Outside Derek's door Casey and Emily are speechless. _

"_Casey your right Derek is a pig" Emily said. _

"_Wow, I mean I think Derek is a pig, but I never thought he would do anything like this" Casey said. _

"_Now I know why my sister Sicily came home crying when she was a junior" Emily said. _

"_What do you mean?" Casey asked_

"_Well my sister Sicily had a date with Shawn Cosby and she never came home that night. But when she came home the next morning she was in tears" Emily said. _

"_Oh your poor sister." Casey said._

"_You don't think Derek will do this to us would he? I don't want to end up like my sister Casey," Emily said silent tears starting to roll down her cheeks. _

_Casey reached over and embraced Emily in a hug. _

"_Sweetie, why don't you go back to my room and relax, I'll be go get two pints of Ben & Jerry's and 'John Tucker Must Die' ok" Casey said _

_Emily nodded and crawled back to Casey's room. Then Derek and Sam started talking again. _

"_Well then let's make the list." Sam said. _

"_No need, I sweet talked the secretary and got the list of students for next year and made the list this morning. It is totally random." Derek said. _

"_Derek dude, you do realize that you are going to have to bone Casey to?" Sam asked_

"_Yeah, I realize that, but Casey is hot in her own way" Derek said._

"_How right you are," Sam said, "That is one piece of ass I would have loved to get in bed with, but Casey was way to sweet and innocent to ever let me get farther than touching her ass" _

"_Well, once I lay on the Venturi charm Casey will be butter through my fingers" Derek said with his smirk. _

_  
"So, how many copies of the list do you have?" Sam asked. _

"_3. One for me, one for you, and one as a back up" Derek said. _

_Then Casey had an idea. She was going to steal Derek's back up list. So walked into Derek's room, still wearing her revealing PJ's, to try and steal the back up list. _

"_Casey have you ever heard of knocking?" Derek said trying to sloppily hide his lists. _

"_Funny Derek, I thought that was my line?" Casey said. _

"_Ha Ha very fun.." Derek started to say but lost his train of thought when he saw what Casey was wearing. _

"_Hey Casey" Sam said milking in every inch of her body_

"_Sam, but your tongue back in your head because I'm not interested in you." Casey said_

_Derek shook his head, "Casey is there a reason you are in my room" _

"_Yes, I was walking downstairs and I heard you say you had a list of all the girls in school, and I was wondering if I could make a copy of it in order for me to make an effective group of girls interested in discussing the affects woman have made on the world since the beginning of time" Casey asked. _

"_Well you heard wrong" Derek said glancing at the covers on his bed. _

"_Really Derek," Casey said catching where his eyes landed, "oh well, maybe I will just hang out with you boys for awhile" _

_  
"No Casey, now go attend to your little friend" Derek said. _

"_Oh well, she's busy reading about the latest celebrity gossip, but I would love to hang ot with my dear dear stepbrother and my dearly departed ex" Casey said as she walked towards Derek's where she noticed an unusual lump. _

"_Casey just get out before I go get Dad and Nora" Derek said_

"_Oooh, too bad they took the kids to go see your grandparents" Casey said putting her hands under the covers and feeling the list. She grabbed it and walked out._

"_Well, that was weird" Derek said. _

_Then Sam started laughing. _

"_Dude, what's so funny?" Derek asked. _

"_She just walked off with one of the lists" Sam said. _

_Derek's face went pale. _

"_Dude, if she get's any of those girl's interested in the female whats-it-called since the beginning of time my plan it ruined" Derek said. _

"_Relax, most girls would likely give up there soul for one night with you" Sam said_

"_Your right, no worries there" Derek said. _

_End Flashback. _

"So Casey, who's next on the list?" Emily asked.

Casey took out the list and crossed off Karina and Ruby and almost choked when she who's name was next.

"Emily, your next" Casey said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Emily dropped her fork and almost choked on her crouton.

"I'm next, which means…" Emily said and turned her head and saw Derek walking towards them.

"Emily, I won't leave you alone with him" Casey said almost reading Emily's thoughts.

"Emily your looking hot today" Derek said taking a seat next to Emily.

"Thanks Derek" Emily said, staring at her salad.

"Now Emily, how does dinner on Friday sound" Derek asked.

Emily couldn't think of an answer.

"Emily, were going shopping and were going to see that new movie on Friday remember" Casey said.

"Right, sorry Derek" Emily said.

"That's too bad" Derek said getting up and walking back over to Sam.

"Thank you so much Casey" Emily said.

"No worries," Casey said taking Emily's hand in hers, "I won't let him love you and leave you like he had most of the girls in school"

"Casey, the school year is almost over, how many girls are left on the list?" Emily asked.

Casey looked down at the list. Her face went pale.

"Emily, we are the only two girls left on the list" Casey said.

Emily's eyes went wide, "Your joking me?"

"No Emily, avoid Derek for the next two weeks" Casey said

"No problem Casey" Emily said.

"No Emily, I don't want you to freak out and fall back into your freshman fantasy of Derek being your knight in shining armor." Casey said.

"I'll try Casey, but I can't promise he won't corner me and I will fall back into that person, but I will sure as hell try" Emily said.

"Okay Emily, I'll try to stay by your side, but I can't guarantee, but I'll try" Casey said.

"Casey you're the best friend I ever had" Emily said.

Then the bell rang and Casey and Emily trashed there lunch and walked off to there next class, together.

A/N: What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Well, if you like it, the next chapter will probably be more Derek and Sam oriented.


	2. Rejected

Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Summary: **Derek makes a bet with Sam and Casey hears it and tells Emily. While Sam is keeping score so are Casey and Emily while wondering who is next.

**A/N**: I heard this song at a karaoke night and this plot popped into my head. Well, now to tell you all, even though you should already know, that I don't own Life With Derek.

**AUTHOR ALERT: **For all of you who are waiting on updates for, _February Surprise, If We Were A Movie, and The Ballad of Despised Love_I have good news…since I am out of school for summer I have a lot of time on my hands, so my chapters should be coming up. I would like to apologize for not updating, but my 'writing' time was generally during my advisory class and we got a new advisory teacher because my old one is having heart problems so I had like no time. Then I had a new 'writing time' during my digital media class, but then we got assigned this big project where my teacher was always on my ass so I kinda had to cut that class, but have no fear SUMMER IS HERE!!!

**A/N:** So this will be Casey and Emily's lunch from Sam and Derek's point of view.

Derek walked up to Sam on Monday afternoon during lunch.

"Yo, Sammy Boy, get out your red pen, 'cuz I nailed two more of our finest this weekend" Derek said.

"Oh, really? Who?" Sam asked.

Derek pointed to the table where two girls were crying, hugging each other.

"Karina and Ruby; you have caught the Latin Fever, my brother!" Sam said reaching out to high-five Derek, who of course obliged.

"So, who's next?" Derek asked gesturing towards the list.

"Well, Derek my man, there are two-weeks left in school and you have managed to nail every girl in school…" Sam started to say.

"I'm done?!" Derek asked interrupting Sam.

"No, you have two girls left. Now think back, who haven't you done?" Sam asked.

"Well I know Casey, 'cuz we still fight at home, and um…," Derek said scratching his head, "Emily?"

"Dude, you know it," Sam said.

"Emily will be an easy target, she has a huge obsession with me, but Casey . . . Casey will be a harder target. I need a game plan for her; but for now, let's lure Emily to Casa de Venturi," Derek said getting up from the table and walking over toward Casey and Emily's table. Derek's eyes were locked on Emily and she saw him walking towards them. Her eyes went wide and she turned back around quickly.

"Like lambs to the slaughter," Derek muttered to himself.

"…him" Casey finished as Derek approached the table.

"Emily, you're looking _hot_ today," Derek complimented, taking the seat next to Emily.

"Th-Th-Thanks, Der-Der-Derek," Emily stuttered, eyes not leaving her salad.

"Now, Emily, how does dinner Friday night sound?" Derek asked, slowly, sneakily sliding his hand up and down her thigh beneath the table.

Emily was silent.

Casey could see her friend was in desperate need of help. It wasn't her fault; she was just absolutely helpless when it came to the wiles of Derek Venturi.

"Emily, we're going shopping and to see that new movie on Friday,_ remember_?" Casey tried, wanting to keep her friend from falling into Derek's trap.

"Right," Emily's eyes snapped up to meet Casey's, her hand smacking Derek's away from her thigh, "Sorry, Derek."

"That's too bad," Derek said, getting up from the table and walking back over to Sam.

"So, got a date with Emily this weekend?" Sam asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"No, Casey saved her," Derek explained, making sure to maintain his cool facade, "Sam. You remember when I was discussing this idea with you before school started?"

"Duh, Casey looked really hot that night" Sam said getting a distant look on his face.

"She sure did," Derek mumbled, getting that same look on his face, then shook it off and continued. "Anyway, I think when Casey took my list it wasn't for that whole 'women over time' thing, but to save her and Emily from me."

"Wait, are you saying Casey knows?" Sam asked.

"Why else would Casey save Emily from going out with me?" Derek asked.

"Because Casey hates you?" Sam guessed.

"But Emily would just undermine her authority and disagree with her because of her crush on me," Derek said, reminding Sam of the obsession the girl had carried since grade school.

"That's right, Dude, but you're Lord of the Lies; can't you tell when_ others_ are lying?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but Casey has gotten _way_ better at it, obviously," Derek said, thinking on other things that had _improved_ on Casey as of late.

All of a sudden Sam and Derek noticed how quiet it had become in the cafeteria.

"Dude, where did everybody go?" Sam asked, shocked that they were the only two left in the hall.

Derek looked down at his watch, "Uh . . . Sam? Class started 5 minutes ago; we better get going before the janitors get here and rat on us."

So, Sam and Derek trashed their untouched lunches and hurried off to class with a lame excuse about two upset stomachs and a long – and unpleasant – visit to the with the white god, a.k.a the toilet.

A/N: I wasn't too sure on how to write this for Derek and Sam since there guys and I'm not…so I hope they didn't come home to jerky, even though most of you think there asshole for this whole bet thingy. Next chapter we'll revisit Casey and Emily, I have a few ideas on how this is gonna turn out, but I just have to see if I can write them correctly or not, well, tell me what ya think!


	3. Derek's Idea

Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow 

**Summary**: Derek makes a bet with Sam and Casey hears it and tells Emily. While Sam is keeping score so are Casey and Emily while wondering who is next.

**A/N**: I heard this song at a karaoke night and this plot popped into my head. Well, now to tell you all, even though you should already know, that I don't own Life With Derek.

A/N: I now in the last chapter I said that this will be Emily and Casey again, but I've changed my mind, this chapter won't be like that, it will be a Derek and Casey oriented chapter.

Casey and Derek burst through the front door within seconds of each other.

"Hey guy how was your day?" Nora asked from the kitchen.

She was met with a grunt and a sigh and feet pounding up the stairs.

"Okay then" Nora said getting back to what she was doing.

Casey slammed the door to her bedroom and fell onto her bed, "How am I going to keep Derek away from Emily for 2 weeks?"

Derek slammed the door to his bedroom and turned on his computer monitor, "How am I going to keep Emily away from Casey within two weeks?"

Casey was getting nowhere with her thinking so she thought doing some dancing might jumpstart the thinking process.

As soon as Derek looked at his computer screen he had an idea. Derek has a 'my picture slide show' for his computer and he saw a picture of Casey and Vicki hugging each other and smiling at Fiona and Harry's wedding reception.

"That's it" Derek said jumping up from his computer chair. He opened his door and bounded down the stairs to talk to Nora.

"Nora" Derek said once he got to the kitchen. '

"Hey Derek" Nora greeted.

"Have you noticed that Casey has been a little, oh I dunno, depressed lately?" Derek asked.

"No, she actually seems really happy, why do you ask?" Nora said.

"Well, I was doing some research online and I read that lots of people who are depressed don't want other people to know it" Derek said.

"You know what Derek I think your right. She has been acting a bit lazy lately, I don't think she got out of bed on Saturday till 11, and that is late for Casey" Nora said.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too" Derek said.

"Well, what should we do about it?" Nora asked.

"Well, I was going through some of my pictures and I saw how happy Casey looked with Vicki so I was thinking that maybe this weekend you send her to stay with Fiona so she can reconnect with her old friends" Derek said.

"That's a great idea Derek, you're such a caring brother" Nora said.

Derek cringed when Nora called her Casey's brother.

"Nora please don't call me Casey's brother, it's going to make it that much harder for me to bang her" Derek thought to himself.

"Yeah, anyways, why don't you think it over and I'll go back up to my room." Derek said.

"Ok, and thanks again Derek" Nora said.

"No problem Nora, I think it is my personal responsibility to look after Casey" Derek said as he walked up the stairs.

Then dinnertime rolled around and Casey and Derek came down at the same time. Casey had an evil smirk on her face, she was going to put her plan into action.

"So mom, what's for dinner?" Case asked.

"Spaghetti Cabanero" Nora said.

Then Casey walked around the table to her seat across from Derek.

"You're going down Venturi" Casey muttered under her breath.

"So Nora have you given my suggestion anymore thought?" Derek asked.

"Yes, and I've talked to George about it and I've talked to Fiona, so this is a positive yes" Nora said.

Casey's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?!"

"Oh Casey honey, we've all noticed you've been a bit depressed lately so Derek suggested that we send you to stay with Vicki for the weekend so you can reconnect with your old friends" Nora said.

"Depressed!" Casey exclaimed spitting out her water.

"Yes, depressed" Nora said.

"Who fed you that bunch of bull?" Casey asked.

"Derek" Nora stated flatly.

"Derek?" Casey asked laughing hysterically.

"Why is that so funny?" Derek asked.

"First off you don't give flying fuck about anyone in this house but yourself" Casey exclaimed.

"Language!" George shouted.

"Secondly you only want me out of the house so you can fuck Emily this weekend" Casey exclaimed.

"Language!" Nora shouted.

"And thirdly, how the fuck would you know I was depressed, the only time of fucking day you give me is when we are all seated around the fucking family dinner table" Casey exclaimed leaning over the table and getting right into Derek's face.

"Language!" Nora and George both shouted at the same time.

"Watch it Casey, or I might have to take you right now, because this is the hottest I've ever seen you" Derek whispered.

Casey's face got red with anger.

"Fuck you Derek Venturi" Casey said getting up from the dinner table and going into her room.

"Before I make my grand exit, there is no way in hell I'm spending the weekend with Vicki" Casey said then everyone heard her bedroom door slam.

"And so ends another episode of the Venturi dinner table" Edwin said like a cheesy soap opera announcer.

A/N: So, I wasn't so sure about this chapter, but I think I did ok. I know Casey probably would never have an outburst like they where she said the F word a like 10 times, but it just seemed right for her to get all up in Derek's face like that.

**POLL: **Okay I need your help with the next chapter. Should Derek: A) Scare Emily into her freshman self where she is head over heels for Derek or B) Get Emily drunk/drug her or C) be a total ass and do something that is so low and scummy


End file.
